


These Four Walls

by dear_chaton



Series: you and me got a whole lot of history [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chat to the rescue, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marinette is kidnapped without tikki, adrienette - Freeform, nameless akuma on the loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Marinette falls for her kitty cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Four Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Chat rescuing Marinette from being held captive by a particularly dangerous akuma. Chat unties Marinette, picks her up and then runs as fast as he can while an exhausted/injured Marinette stares at him in awe
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr under the same name

❝Princess?❞ Chat’s voice echoes through the empty halls of an abandoned building, and for the first time since getting captured, Marinette felt hopeful. She wasn’t sure how it happened, one moment she’s sitting in her room with Tikki. The next moment is an absolute blur as she’s taken from the safety of her home and found herself in the air.

Without her lady spots, it all felt strange until she found a particularly evil akuma staring down at her.

That was hours ago, or it could have easily been a handful of minutes ago. Marinette had no clue what time had passed, the akuma had knocked her out when it realized she was aware of her surroundings. Marinette had a questionable bump on the back of her head when she finally gained consciousness in the dark room where she sat, ropes all around her.

She struggled against her bindings for what seemed like the hundredth time, the exhaustion of sitting there for so long was finally getting to her. Not even when she was fighting the akumas did she ever feel this tired.

Speaking of the akuma, whatever the reason to it have been akumatized in the first place, it was now wrecking havoc to her beautiful city. If only Tikki had come with her. But she knew it had its cons too, what if the akuma took her directly to Hawkmoth? For now, all Marinette could do was wish that help would come soon.

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped and Marinette fought back a shiver. The door in the far right which had previously reflected the moon back on its metal surface like ice, crumbled. A pair of eyes blinked through the dust and wreckage, making Marinette’s breath hitch. Soft footsteps padded over to her, and Chat’s claw scraped lightly against her wrist as he untied her.

Marinette didn’t say a word as the ropes slipped from her sides, she looked around aimlessly until Chat’s eyes met her own. She doesn’t even realize she’s crying until one of Chat’s fingers wipe away a stray tear.

❝Shhh, it’s okay Princess.❞ He whispers to her, Marinette couldn’t help but hold onto him for dear life. Time passes around them, Marinette should have let go a long time ago but she couldn’t muster enough energy to do so.

A shrill beeping jolts her out of her trance, knowing all too well that it was Chat’s ring making that noise.

He had two paw pads left, two minutes before Chat left her. Still, she follows Chat’s lead and tries to stand but her knees buckle. Wordlessly, Chat shifts to catch her, and allows a hand to rest on the small of her back. The blond hooks an arm under her knees and in one fluid movement, lifts her with practiced ease.

Marinette’s head rests comfortably on his shoulder for a moment, Chat looks down at her and smiles. Marinette swears for a brief moment that Chat leans in closer to her, to do what she would never know, for a blast illuminates the previous dark room.

Marinette lets out a squeak, wrapping her arms around Chat’s neck as he bolts for the exit. She turns back for a glance as the akuma materializes where Marinette once was. It lets out a blood curdling scream, racing after the leather clad hero.

Marinette briefly wonders how long Chat must have searched for her, or how he even knew she had gone missing when they reached the outside world. Police cars were lined up as far as the eye could see. Marinette gulped, gripping onto Chat tighter than ever before, though her main worry were the small beeps that rang through her ears.

Chat was running out of time.

The fastest way that he could have gotten out of there, was to give Marinette back to the authorities right then and there, and she could have easily been reunited with her family. But as she scanned the crowd and surrounding buildings, they were in downtown. A good half an hour away from the bakery. The screams of the akuma sound closer than ever, and Marinette looks up at Chat and to her surprise, he was already staring.

❝I hope you’re okay with heights Princess.❞ He mutters with as much warning as Marinette can imagine before the blond vaults them both into the air with his extended baton.

Marinette was sure that at that point, she was cutting off Chat’s circulation as she gripped held on as he ran across the rooftops. He seemed desperate and in a hurry, which shouldn’t have surprised Marinette, she too has felt the anxiety of rushing from the public eye when her transformation is on the verge of wearing off.

And yet all she could do was stare in awe as the black suit flickered between leather and what looked like a white shirt, but his transformation held on. For how much longer she had no clue.

Sooner than she thought would be possible, her bakery came into view. With one last vault, Chat and her landed on her balcony, a green flash emitted as he set her down.

Chat was panting hard, Marinette could feel his muscles rippling under where her hands were splayed across his chest. Even as the black leather faded away to reveal the white collared shirt she presumed was underneath, Marinette couldn’t bring herself to look at the civilian face of her savior. Her partner.

How many years had they worked together? How many years had Chat dreamed of this moment, where he would reveal his identity to his precious lady? Well Chat didn’t know that she was in fact Ladybug but that was a small detail to be worried about later.

How many sleepless nights had Marinette spent thinking about who was the boy underneath that mask. It plagued her for the last year and a half, the time she spent getting over Adrien.

It had seemed like the model was gone from her life after they graduated, and she realized her crush on him was silly and immature. All throughout school, she never constructed a full coherent sentence around him. He must’ve thought she hated him, but now she would never see his beautiful face again. Never be allowed to have another chance of getting to know the lonely boy who wanted friendship.

She kept her head low, and Chat had enough of the silence and broke it.

❝Princess,❞ He murmured as he watched the girl avoid his stare. There they were on her balcony and still as far away as ever. Did she look at him? Is that why she was avoiding his stare now? Was she disappointed that it was only him, Adrien Agreste?

He had to be a super idiot if he never noticed how she acted with him. As both Chat and Adrien. There was just something she had against Adrien, he thought. They didn’t exactly get off to the best start, but Adrien had hope after he made the girl giggle that one afternoon in the rain. The day he finally found a true friend.

❝Please Marinette.❞ He whispers, pressing a feather light kiss on her forehead. As if she were electrocuted, Marinette looks right into Chat’s eyes. Or rather into achingly familiar green eyes that held such vulnerability, fear and hope all rolled into one, she could easily say she’d seen that look once before.

❝Adrien?❞ Marinette whispers, reaching up and stroking his cheek in disbelief. He laughs softly, leaning into her hand, the softness in his eyes just the same all those years ago. It was him, Adrien and Chat, all in one perfect boy and he was standing right there in front of her.

She couldn’t believe it, the boy that she had spent years hopelessly pining over and somehow found the courage to get over, she had fallen for the same boy all over again.

❝Are you disappointed it’s me princess?❞ Adrien asked softly, his face betraying the emotions he was feeling in that moment. Adrien really wanted to be part of Marinette’s life, whether it be as Chat Noir or as Adrien, he would take anything just to spend time with his princess.

❝No, no not at all. Adrien,❞ Marinette smiled impossibly big, eyes twinkling in the moonlight and Adrien felt his heart flutter.

❝I’m so glad it’s you.❞

At once she reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms immediately flew around her waist. On her tiptoes she bounced up, planting a kiss on his cheek. His skin was flushed, no doubt from the run here and the fact that he was so worried about her reaction.

Adrien hadn’t expected a kiss, his cheeks glowing red as the seconds passed on and he turned to face the girl in his arms. But with the turn, came a brief moment where their lips touched. Marinette gasped, pulling back for a second, but not at all embarrassed.

His lips were warm and soft, a nice contrast from his cheek. The lingering, fumbled moment where they had stayed just long enough to enjoy each other’s presence. Marinette fought the urge to touch her lips, that was her first kiss. And it wasn’t horrible.

Awkward yes, but weren’t all first kisses a little innocent? She liked to think so.

Adrien was blushing now, he looked flustered, and two bright spots of color filled his cheeks.  She blinked, uncertain what to do next.

❝Uh, well…❞

❝That was,❞ Marinette searched Adrien’s eyes, unsure what exactly she was looking for.

❝Unexpected,❞ Adrien squeaked. Marinette backed away slightly, tried to regain her composure.

❝I suppose I tried to go for your cheek and I-❞

❝Missed? I…it was…I liked it.❞ Adrien chuckled softly, pulling Marinette back into his arms.

❝Me too, I mean,❞ Marinette falls back into her stuttering, the messing around with her words. She doesn’t have the chance to continue on though, as Adrien hugs her tight and she remembers what exactly happened tonight.

❝I thought I lost you tonight.❞The words struck her in the core. How many nights ago had she said the same thing to Chat when they were fighting a particularly resistant akuma. One that got a lucky hit on Chat. The only way to reverse the inevitable was to call onto her lucky charm.

She had pulled Chat into her arms right after, not caring how much of a scene it already was. The city had just witnessed one of its precious heroes lives’ flash before their very eyes. Marinette had never seen so much blood in her life.

It was still so fresh in both of their minds, but she never knew that Chat, Adrien even would care so much about her well being.

That’s because he doesn’t know the truth, she thought. But she just hugged Adrien just as fiercely. True she wasn’t normally so frightened by the sight of an akuma but she was completely on her own tonight. Marinette still didn’t know how Adrien found out she was missing though.

❝I had a horrible feeling. I tried texting Alya for your number, just anything to sooth my thoughts. It didn’t help that there was already an akuma on the loose.❞ Adrien choked up, and memories of finding Chat lifeless on the streets came flooding back to her. If she lost her voice in that stupid abandoned building, she was surely to go mute that day.

Marinette was never violent, but that akuma had no chance against her and her rage. Within minutes, the akuma had been purified and she erased the damage that had happened to the city hours earlier. As she cradled Chat’s head in her arms, she wept, begging for life to return to her kitten’s eyes. Far too long it took but when he gained consciousness, all Chat saw was red.

Marinette had just about hugged the life out of him once again, she didn’t care. So Adrien returning that feeling of relief made her eyes water.

She was safe, right there in Adrien’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Kiwi xx


End file.
